Photography is a growing art form and has become more common with the advent of “point and click” cameras that automatically zoom and focus an image. Nonetheless, many photographers still prefer to use cameras with manually adjustable lenses because of the greater freedom afforded in capturing an image. Cameras with manual lenses allow the user to control such settings as the zoom and/or the focus of a lens. These types of cameras have one or more rings on the outside of the lens barrel that can be grasped and rotated to control the zoom, focus, or aperture settings of the camera. The ability to manipulate the focusing, zoom, or aperture settings using the rings on the lens barrel affects the quality of the picture. Some lens rings are narrow or have a smooth finish, which can make them difficult to rotate, and some lens rings can have hatching or other external features to assist in rotating. They are still often hard surfaces, with minimal traction. Lens ring collars can be attached to provide more control, but these tend to be rigid and bulky, can add weight to the camera, and take significant time to install. Lens ring collars are also usually not intended to improve actual grasping on the camera lens ring, and this necessitates a photographer learning and using an alternative technique for using the camera.